Books CAN Be Fun
by cutepiku
Summary: When 3 weird friends get sucked into a book, instead of being an ohsowanted priestess, they become annoying guests. Meanwhile, their other friends either read, or adventure in OTHER books!
1. Prolouge: It all Begins!

Books CAN Be Fun!

Erica, Kayci, and Ashley sat on the steps after school. Their other best friend, Nadine, had just left to walk home her younger siblings. Everyone, but Kayci, had at least one younger sibling, and were all the oldest. Kayci was the youngest in her family.  


Ashley, being fourteen, failed Grade Five, and now attended Grade Eight with the three thirteen year olds. Ashley, Erica, and Kayci were talking about their favorite subject, and anime called Fushigi Yûgi by Yuu Watase. If Kayci wasn't as weird as she was, they wouldn't even know what anime was!  
  
"I really need to see ALL of the Fushigi Yûgi anime! That was I can be closer to Nuriko!" Ashley sighed, smiling happily.  
"Meh, I own it all, well my sister does… Oh Well," Kayci said, with a yawn.  
"My Daddy got me it on DVD from E-Bay!" Erica exclaimed proudly.  
  
Don't get me wrong, Erica isn't spoiled, well, she sounds it, but Kayci is DEFINITLY spoiled!  


"Suboshi looks so much like Yuuhi from Ceres, They are so hot. Tasuki too," Kayci sort of smirked.  
Erica groaned. "They are not…"  
"'Course they are, No Da! And we ALL know where Chichiri stands for you, Da!" Kayci chuckled.

"Hehe..." Erica giggled, dazed like. She's always like that when Kayci imitates him in her cute voice.  
"Oh Nuriko..." Ashley smirked to herself.  
"Uhhh..." Kayci looked over.  
"Umm... Great. Andrew seems ready, so I have to go. Bye!" Erica dragged her brother off to the school parking lot, to their fathers car.  
"Chiriko!" The grade six, Andrew, exclaimed.  
  
Kayci and Ashley walked home talking about Ashley's 'future life' with Nuriko. Kayci laughed, knowing it was her fault it even began.

When Kayci got home, she immediately went online, and put on her Fushigi Yûgi music list, singing the English Translations she had memorised.  
  
Erica came online, so they decided to go on to Kayci's websites chat line and 'Loner Chat'.  


  
Kayci: So, bring in 'Tasuki', 'Suboshi', 'Nuriko', and 'Chichiri'?  
Erica: Nah... for once lets just chat  
Kayci: Meh, I'm so bored  
Erica: Me too**  
**Kayci: Wanna do something?  
Erica: Lol, lets go to the library and look for the 'Universe of the Four Gods'!  
Kayci: Oh yes, lets. But seriously, wanna go there, just fer the hell of it?  
Erica: Why the hell not  
  
So off they went, after meeting at the front of the school, they got a ride from Kayci's mom downtown, and were instructed to call for a ride after.  
  
~*~

Miaka had just found the REAL Chiriko! 'Oh Wow,' she thought, 'But now, since Taiitsukun told us, we have to go to Hokkan!'

Nuriko slapped her on the back. "We go tomorrow, Miaka!"  
Miaka rubbed her back, "Ack, uh.... okay ^_^"  
  
~*~

Erica wandered upstairs, near the offices of the library. Kayci followed, not caring much.  
  
"Look in here, it looks like the library room in FY!" Erica said with glee.  
"And I'm sure the book will be there," Kayci said sarcastically.  
"Well, lets go look in," Erica walked in, and stared.

  
Kayci walked over to a shelf, and pulled off some books.  
"Hey... this one says 'The Universe of the Four Gods' on it..." Kayci mumbled.

"The hell...?" Erica stared.  
  
They opened it up, and would you imagine that, they got sucked in. Wowie.... thats VERY expected. But, what happens next, I bet isn't....


	2. Chapter 1: Random Fun Stuff Here!

First off, character descriptions of Nadine, Ashley, Erica, and Kayci. I forgot to, so meh..  
  
Nadine: About 5'5" - 5'6", with shoulder length curly/wavy hair. She wears glasses, and has green eyes (I think O_o;; ) She's also youngest.  
  
Ashley: About 5'2" - 5'3" 1/2. The shortest but oldest with a bit past her shoulders blonde hair. Her eyes are brown (according to what I see in my photo).  
  
Erica: About 5'3" - 5'4" 1/2. She is the second youngest, and when her hair is down, its down past her shoulder alot more than Ashley's (around elbows). She's a Blue Eyes, Blonde Hair girl.  
  
Kayci: About 5'4" - 5'5" 1/2. She is second oldest, with brown hair, thats a bit, above her elbows. She has hazel eyes. The writer IS Kayci!

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
Erica and Kayci woke up, wondering where they were. Kayci was first to get up, but stared in awe instead.  
  
"T-T-TAS-TASUKI! O_O" She screamed insanely.  
"Who are you, No Da?" Chichiri managed to squeak in surprise.  
"Hehe... Chichiri..." Erica mumbled and proceeded to glomp him, in her daze.  
"Miaka, do ya know 'em?" Tasuki looked over with a "The Hell?" look.  
"I don't know... they aren't from my school either, no uniform..." Miaka stared.  
  
Chiriko proceeded over to Kayci, and stared for a minute. "You and your friend are 13, right?" Kayci nodded.  
  
~*~

Nadine was at the library, and found Ashley. Nadine liked reading, but finding Ashley here was just weird. She hated books...!!  
Ashley explained she was here to get a book for her Grand Parents (Who lived next door to her!).  
Ashley and Nadine proceeded upstairs towards the library offices.  
  
"I wonder whats in there..." Ashley wandered in, just like that.  
"Get out of there stupid! We'll get in trouble!" Nadine walked in, and tried to drag Ashley out.  
Ashley picked up a book "Hmm..." but the minute she opened it, she disappeared in a red light.  
Nadine stared, and opened it, expecting to disappear. "Wha..?" Nadine proceeded to read. " 'The girl landed on the lap of the senshi, Nuriko, and fainted'. That sounds like her.."  
  
~*~

Erica let out a squeal as Ashley landed on her purple-haired lover. The minute Ashley realised where she was, she fainted.  
  
"We'll. ain't this special," Kayci clucked in a fake accent.  
"W-w-who are you?" Hotohori stammered.  
"I thought only priestess' could come in to the book, but all the gods have had one..." Miaka mumbled.  
"Well, then WE are here for the Joy-ride!" Kayci said with a wink.  
"Umm... who is this girl?" Nuriko exclaimed as Ashley awakened and cuddled Nuriko.  
"Oh, shes obsessed with you," Kayci smirked.  
"Oh... great..." Nuriko began.  
Miaka blinked. "How do you know who we all are?" She stared over wondering if they were lousy Kutou spies.

"Well, back in Canada, we saw an anime called Fushigi Yûgi with all you people in it. Then, while randomly in the library, we got sucked in to an English Version of "The Universe of the Four Gods"!" Kayci took a breath.  
"...Wow," Chiriko gazed.  
  
~*~

"What the hell is going on?" Nadine said to herself. "Were they sucked in and I wasn't because they like some NOT-Real Guys?! I want to go on an adventure to... damn it..."  
  
~*~

"So when you going home?" Miaka Glared.  
"Never!" Erica laughed.  
The Senshi sighed. "Oh lord..." Miaka began.  
"What? Something wrong with 'dat? Do you really hate us SOOO much? C'mon, do you...?" Kayci bugged.  
"Not necessarily hate, Just... disturbed," Nuriko nudged to Ashley.

"Nuriiiikkkoooo..." Ashley smiled.

"I understand.." Kayci nodded. "No, REALLY!"  
"Well, are you sure you aren't dreaming, Da?" Chichiri said.  
Erica looks dizzily at Chichiri.  
"What? You WANT Fan girls to dream about you?" Kayci points out Ashley.  
"Errr... No!! Da!!" Chichiri yelps.  
Erica looks over, "Ahhh... Overload... @_@"  
  
~*~

Nadine looks puzzled at the book. "I'm so glad I'm not like them, 'specially Ashley. What freaks. How did they become my friends?" Nadine puts down the book and shuffles through more books. "Hmm... If it can work for THOSE idiots, it will work for me..."  
Nadine opens it, and gets sucked in with a red light.


	3. Chapter 2: To Bar We Go!

CHAPTER 2  
  
- Later That Night -  
  
Ashley stares over with stars in her eyes. "Can I SLEEP with YOU NURIKO?!"  
  
"Help..." Nuriko grasps a random person, Kayci.  
"Umm.. Why not make her dreams come true?" Kayci began.  
  
"She'll rape me."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Heh-heh," Ashley giggles.  
"See?!" Nuriko points.  
  
Ashley smiles angelically. "I don't see..." Kayci raises an eyebrow to Nuriko.  
  
~*~  
  
Nadine wakes up to see a very hidious red-haired freak. "Ahhh!!"  
  
"Whats wrong girly?" The freak said.  
  
"Ewww... Ron.. Harry Potter... Hmmm.... possibilities..." Nadine sees no Hermione "Maybe, I was MEANT to be Hermione! But if she IS here, I'll just kill her off."  
  
Ron looks puzzeled "Who's Hermione?"  
  
"Excellent"  
  
~*~  
  
A tall, brunette retard walked in to the library office. "Ooohhh.... I'm so bad. Hehehe... No one will EVER think of this!" The retard, Amy from the four girls' school, giggled to herself as she comitted her 'crime'.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashley smiled to Nuriko "Nuriko how about we go in your room and..."  
  
~*~  
  
Amy was reading a strange book. (AN- Wow! She can read!) "OH MY GAWD!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Nuriko screamed, and ran away, out of the palace, and over the hills (Erica - To Grandmothers house we go *brike flies ar head* OW!).  
  
~*~  
  
Nadine is now in the school uniform of Hogwarts, and stole Rons brand new wand, making him use his old broken one.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a ho. Maybe not, I'm not THAT much like her..."  
  
"Who's this?" Harry turns to Ron.  
  
Ron just shrugs.  
  
~*~  
  
Amy, getting frusterated from the big words in the book, took a break from it, and checked out her FAVORITE book!  
  
'See Spot.  
  
See Spot Run.  
  
Go Spot, Go!'  
  
"WOW! Thats a GOOD read! But why is he running?" Amy returned to her other fantastic big person book.  
  
~*~  
  
Erica finally convinced Nuriko to return, after promising to lock Ashley away. Nuriko returned, hiding behind Erica.  
  
"Usually, I'm stronger then her, but concerning you, I'm not even close buddy..."  
  
Meanwhile, Kayci was talking to Tasuki...  
  
"C'mon, where ya' going?" Kayci tried to Bandit talk, and failed.  
  
"Imma goin'to da bar," Tasuki stammered slightly.  
  
"Can I com' too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"C'mon Buddy..."  
  
"I'm NOT yer buddy!"  
"I've gotta bucket o' water, and me aints afraid ta use it!"  
  
"Let's get there before everyone else does."  
  
Erica skipped over. "Hey!"  
  
"Wanna go to the bar, Da?"  
  
"Yesss..." Erica gets dazed.  
  
"I didn't invite her!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"But I did."  
  
Erica grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
Amy scowled at the book. "I wanna go to a bar! With Brent to!" Amy smiled to herself.  
  
"Oh Brent, let's go to the bar! No we're underage! But, I really want to go! Well... If you want to! Oh Brent! Oh Amy!  
  
~*~  
  
Nadine, by this time, had FINALLY taken over the school. "Okay, I'm done this book." And with that, Nadine jumps out.  
  
~*~  
  
Amy screamed in terror as Nadine flew out of the book! (AN - That, and because superior intelligence was in the room, and she hates competition... O_o;; )  
"OHH! AHHH!"  
  
Amy watched Nadine jump into a new book, and lands on...  
  
~*~  
  
Boromir looked up in the sky and a girl lands on him, knocking him down and out! (AN - Score 2-0 for Nadine!)  
"AHH!! BOROMIR!!" Nadine jumps in the river, and floats away.  
  
"Hey, now we don't have to knock him out first!!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"Good, good." Legolas hops out of the Orc Suit.  
  
"Oh, we can finish him off now." Pippin smiles evilly, and cackles, and Merry aims his arrow for their target...  
  
~*~  
  
Erica smiled slurrly. "Ding-Dong, the witch is dead! The Wicked Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding-Dong the Wicked Witch is dead!!"  
  
Kayci looked to her friend, then to Tasuki. "Ya kno' ya shod reale hold yer licker betta budday." (AN - Notice the drunkness much?)  
  
"..."  
"You dog, you!"  
"...?!"  
  
Kayci gets up, and proceeds to walk into a 15 year old boy.  
  
"Hey, watch it!"  
  
"Hey... Subo... she?"  
  
"... Are you okay?"  
  
"You dog, you!"  
"Umm..." Suboshi, feeling pity, helped her up, and sat her on a stool. "Are you SURE you are okay?"  
  
Kayci hugs him, "I'm sure, baby!"  
  
Suboshi writes on his arm. 'Yo, wuzzup mi hommie-G, I gots me a gurl!' (AN - I love the twins, but everybody is getting a good bashing in here, believe me... *cackles*)  
  
"I believe I can fly!" Erica jumps off a table, in to a wall.  
  
Tasuki shakes his head. "Okay, time to go back!"  
  
"No... I believe I can touch the sky!" Erica jumps, hits the roof, and lands on Kouji's lap.  
  
"Umm... Who are you?" He stared.  
  
"Hey baby, you, me, and a couple of... chickens!"  
  
"Umm...?"  
  
"You dog, you! Didn' kno yer inta dat kinda stoff," Erica falls, drunk.  
  
Tasuki picks up Erica, and drags Kayci out.  
  
Suboshi wonders where his 'gurl' went. 


	4. Chapter 3: Drunk Stupidity Begins!

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
Nadine is drying herself, but she looks in to the river, and, well... sees Boromir floating down in a canoe with arrows sticking out of his back.  
"AHH!"

~*~

Amy looks into the Lord of the Rings Book. "Umm... I thought ORCS killed Boromir... O_o;"  
  
~*~

"Nuriko, why won't you make sweet, SWEET love to me?!" Ashley questions.  
"Umm... I only like Miaka," Nuriko answers stiffly, expecting the worst.  
Ashley proceeds to knock Miaka out, and steal her uniform. "Hey, I'm Miaka, Make Sweet, SWEET love to me!!"  
"Err..."  
Just as this happens, the 3 freaks come crashing in. Erica flies into Ashley, knocking her over, then Kayci stumbles in, trips, and also falls on to the pile.  
"You-You made my friends drunk... AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME?!" Ashley pointed to Tasuki, with an accusing look.  
"What the HELL is yer problems?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Amy gave up on reading, and left with her 'Spot' book. Meanwhile, Becca walks in. "Oh... whats THIS?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Boromir falls down the waterfall, on fire, while Nadine tried to hide, with her lighter.  
"I thought she went this way..." Frodo held sting out.  
"I don't see her..." Merry glared.  
"Don't worry, we WILL find her..." Pippin cackles.  
"Oh no, they want ME! AND DEAD!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hotohori tried to ignore the girl on his lap, but found it hard, seeing as her arms were around his neck, pulling him downwards.  
"Oh Emperor... You SO fine!"  
"Ummm... Emperor?"  
"Shhh... shes getting to the good part..."  
"Yer hair.... Mmm..."  
"..." Everyone looked at Erica.  
"But Guard #5 (The one that almost killed Miaka), He's so... Mmm... like... WOW!"  
"THAT'S IT! In the dungeon!"  
"That's not fair!" Kayci yelped.  
"You too!"  
"There goes my drinkin' pals..." Tasuki said sighing.  
"Hey! Is this where my pal is?" Suboshi said upon entering.  
"Who are you?"  
And with that, Suboshi is also thrown in the dungeon.  
  
~*~  
  
Becca laughed. "Why is she hitting on Hotohori? When she could be hitting on Tamahome? (AN - *throws brick at Becca*) C'mon, Tamahome is... yeah!"  
  
~*~  
  
"They're after me! I wonder if they'll find me!" Nadine ran through the forest, looking for a hiding place.  
"This way, I heard something!" Aragorn squeaked like a chickmunk on helium (Miaka) excitingly.  
"Excellent!"  
"Oh No!" Nadine runs faster.  
  
~*~   
  
Erica, slurred in the corner, drunk as hell, babbled to herself. "Tamahome is sooo... EW! Unlike Chicken-Boy over there!" Erica points to the other corner.  
Kayci, no loner drunk, sighs and wishes she didn't go to the bar. "Well... **TASUKI** was going after all..."  
"Shuttup in there!"  
"You're fine too!"  
"...O_o"  
  
~*~  
  
Becca wondered HOW she ended up in the library. She DID live on the other side of town, so... yeah. "Damn, I want to go to Tamahome. He'd want me over Miaka.... My..."  
  
~*~  
  
Nadine thought she heard Becca say something disturning.  
  
~*~  
  
Kayci **knew** Becca said something REALLY disturbing.  
Erica fainted from drunkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are SO much firmer than hers! Like, c'mon, EVERYBODY likes girls like me. I'm just SO fine!" Becca laughs to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Nadine shook her head. She was SURE she heard Becca's voice... but.... ah well. What she needed now was a hiding spot!  
"I can SMELL her now!" Aragorn sniffed.  
Legolas lifted his hand to his nose, "Nope, thats you."  
"Oohhhhh.... heh-heh."  
  
~*~  
  
Kayci shook Erica violently, then sighed. "Okay.... CHICHIRI IS DEAD IN THE CORNER OF THE CELL!"  
Erica woke up screaming. She then promptly whacked Kayci.  
"No hang-over?"  
"No hang-over"  
"When'd Ashley get in here?"  
"I don't know..."  
Ashley waves.  
  
~*~

Becca sat there, sighing that she didn't record herself. It was SO good too.... We ALL know guys like girls with bigger...  
  
~*~  
  
Nadine screamed, hearing Becca's voice again. "THE VOICES!"  
Nadine jumped from her hiding place, screaming.

Frodo watched Nadine blankly. He doesn't yet realise until it is to late that they were searching for her.  
Pippin whacks Frodo. "You FOOL! That was her! **_I_** should posse the ring!"  
Frodo cries in the corner. "I'm sorry master...!"  
Sam stood up, "I'm sorry, but Mister Frodo is sensitive."  
"SHUT UP AND BOW DOWN TO ME!"  
"Yes master..." Sam then proceeds to kiss the very ground that Pippin stepped on.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashley opens the door of the cell.  
"Good thing you had those keys on you," Kayci shook her head.  
"How DID you get those?" Erica wonders out loud.  
Ashley blinked, and smiled an angelic smile. "NOW TO NURIKO!"  
"Ummm... Have Fun..."  
"O_o... Da?" Erica blinked.  
Ashley ran up the stairs, and a loud thud, and a "HAZAA!!!" is heard.


	5. Chapter 4: Now I go for Random Humor!

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
Nuriko woke up from a great sleep.

"Oh wow! It was a great night! No freakish stalker of anything!"  
Nuriko yawned, and got dressed. He mumbled something to himself, and walked out, and stepped on an overly squishy rug.

"What an ugly rug," Nuriko stared, then screamed, "IT'S HERE AGAIN!!!"

Ashley looked up, with dry, huge, bloodshot eyes. "I couldn't figure out how to pick the lock, so I decided just to wait for you!!"  
Nuriko proceeded to 'calmly' lock his door and baracade the windows.

~*~

Becca stares. "I knew Ashley was obsessed, but... wow..."

Becca read the Lord of the Rings up until she couldn't stand it. "Wow, Pippin is a machine! But he is still my favorite one!"  
  
~*~

Nadine looked around her new 'perfect hide-out'. "It's perfect! They will NEVER find me in the back of a cave!" Nadine thought out loud. "Now, just to double check nothing else is in here..." Nadine went to the back of the cave, even further. She saw a light, so she was attracted to it like a moth. "OH NO!"

There sat two Orcs having a 'Pink Frills Tea Party' (according to the hanging banner in there). Nadine screamed to the horror's, and dashed out.

~*~

Erica finally awoke from her sleep hearing a girly-like scream. "Ain't Miaka, or I would of heard 'Tamahome!', and it wasn't Kayci, because she's probably plotting on how to wake me up... Must be Nuriko...!"  
Kayci looked to Erica, hearing the WHOLE thing. "Me? Plot? It isn't MY fault SOMEONE likes a certain Monk, and I just HAPPEN to know about it."  
Erica pointed "Evil."

~*~

Becca got bored, and decided to make her escape.  
"HAZAA!" Becca jumps off the rails of the upstairs of the library, surprisingly without breaking anything, and runs out rapidly.

~*~

Nuriko and Hotohori decided to switch rooms so that Ashley would be confused.

Nuriko began to imagine the GLORIOUS end of Ashley.

~Ashley finally breaks in only to find Hotohori, thrusting a sword through her back. Nuriko discovers, and him and Hotohori hug.  
"We're having dinner tonight!" Hotohori proclaims.

"You shouldn't serve live people, your majesty!" A servant says.

"But she's already dead!"~  
  
Nuriko smiled to himself over his horrible thought, not really caring at the moment. "It's PERFECT! Aahaha..."

~*~

Melanie had just got back from 'The Shire' (The Ditch Next Door), then suddenly, she sees something glowing upstairs in the library office. "PIPPIN!!!"

Melanie sees two books glowing. "Hmmmm... Universe of the Four Gods... or Lord of the Rings..." Melanie stared blankly, then picks up the Lord of the Rings. "Hmmm..."

~*~

Nadine took a breath. She hasn't been having a good time, but for some reason, she can't get out of this book.  
"Damn!" Nadine Yelped. "Can I only get out if I finish the book?! Ahhh... man this REALLY sucks..." (Comment from school friend, Jenna. "Wow, this is the most I have ever heard Nadine 'swear!')

~*~

Erica walked around getting weird looks from people. "Whaaa...?"

Guard #5 sent her a 'casual' look, and a wink.  
"Huh... O_O... whaat?"

Hotohori gave her a slighty glare, and help his sword, ready to spring up and slash her if she even repeated what happened before.

"Ummm... why is he so mad?"

~*~

Melanie yawned. "Not much Pippin is in here..." Melanie sighed, and opened the book up wide.  
"PIPPPPPPIINNNNN...---"

~*~

"PIPPPPPPIINNNNN GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!"

Nadine held her ears. "Was that Mel's voice?! Atleast it isn't Becca yelling very disturbing things in to Middle Earth..."

Nadine looked around, and saw Sam. "Ugh!", and with that, Nadine ran away, far away.

~*~

Suboshi finally got out of the dungeon cells. He had A LOT of questions about now...

Erica walked by, scratching her head. She wasn't sure WHAT she has done, or WHY she had SUCH a headache. When she saw Suboshi, she kind of did a silent "ew" and tried to avoid him.  
"Why did you call me CHICKEN BOY?! WHY?!" Suboshi yelled.  
"Whaa...?! I didn't... AHHH!!" Erica ran away, screaming hysterically.

Guard #5 was just down the hall, awaiting his 'girl', when Erica came by.

"Hey hey!" Guard number five said with a wink.  
"WAIIII!!" Erica ran.

~*~

Melanie kept glancing over to the other book, which was glowing, and moving!

"Whats going on? Why would they inout glowing and shaking in a book??"

Melanie kicks the Universe of the Four Gods aside, and searches the room for Pippin.

~*~

Nadine looked around, and figure she got away, when Arwen came by. Nadine looked in to the river, only to see Boromir floating by, still somehow on fire in his little boat.

Arwen saw the girl staring at her and haulted her horse. "And, Like, What do YOU want?"

Nadine lit Arwen on fire, and threw her in with Boromir. She high-jacked the horse, and rode away laughing.

-=-=-=-=-

Authors Note: Lol, Sorry for taking so long. What do you do when your sick? Homework? Yeah right, you continue your story! Umm... Apoligies to Nadine, her character is way out of character, but I think its Chapter 6 I'm actually writing in my notebook, and shes starting to go in to character again.  
As for Ashley, you like Nuriko, just admit it. And even if you didnt like Nuriko THAT much, I'd still make you off character just for the hell of it, plus its funny.

People are probably gonna think I'm getting Mary-Sueish in the next chapter. In the end, no, no relationships. People might get stronger bonds, but Im not gonna make no one Miaka/Tamahome like, but who would want to. Heheh... So anyways. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 5: Hommie Talking Twinsies!

CHAPTER 5  
  
  
Kayci was wandering around randomly, then she saw Suboshi.  
"Now, I'm dizzy..." Then she fell face first in to the ground.

Suboshi looked over. "OH NO!" Then he wrote a distress note to Amiboshi.  
'Yo, mi hommie, dere be a chickie on dis ground, yo. I needs yer homme help. Yo, so you come on ova to mi hood and help mi out, yo yo!'  
  
~*~  
  
Erica had been wandering around looking for somewhere to hide. She stepped in to the hall, where Kayci face planted herself, and tripped over her.  
"AH! SHE'S DEAD!!" Erica looked around, and saw a panicing Suboshi "It was YOU! MURDEROR!!!!'  
  
~*~

Ashley broke in to Hotohori's room (thinking it was Nuriko's), and stumbled around.  
"Ugh... need coffee... to wake... me up..."  
Hotohori was enjoying some tea.  
"Pleassseee... CAFFEINE!"  
Hotohori blinked. "Umm..." and with that, he felt generous, and poured Ashley some tea.  
Ashley took the whole thing down in one chug and looked MUCH more awake.  
Hotohori sighed, thinking he did that to Nuriko's disadvantage.  
Ashley stared over. "That was gross... Hey... you're not Nuriko!"  
  
~*~

Erica was ranting to Suboshi about murder and how it was wrong, when Amiboshi walked in.  
"Ummm... why hello there young fre-...lady**" Amiboshi eyed Erica weirdly.  
"Yo yo, mi hommie-G. Dis gurl, yo, she ish a fainted!" Suboshi said to Amiboshi.  
Amiboshi nodded. "Yo, I see, dude, yo, wat happen?"  
"I dunno yo!"  
Erica stared "What have I been drinking..."  
"Oops, sorry. So, what happened here?" Amiboshi directed to Erica.  
Erica was to dazed to reply.  
  
~*~  
  
Nuriko entered his room, only to see Ashley rocking on the floor with red blood-shot eyes, and Hotohori was LONG gone.  
"OH MY SUZAKU! o_O;; " Nuriko screamed in terror.  
"Good morning Nuuuurrrriiiikkkooo" Ashley stuttered.  
Nuriko was surprised he wasn't jumped. 'She looks pretty high strung off of SOMETHING! And I definitly do NOT want to know WHAT either." Nuriko thought.  
Ashley, with that, immediantly feel in to a dead fainted sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Kayci woke up. "Ughh.. what the hell is going on?"  
Erica simply stared.  
"Yo, hommie. She ish up, yo!" Amiboshi yelled.  
"Yay!" Suboshi ran over. "Are you feeling okay?  
"Uhh... noooo...?" Kayci stared.  
"Yo, my hommie-G, she ish up, yo! Now she ish seemings okay!"  
"Yo!"  
"o_o" Kayci stared.  
Erica held her ears and fell over.  
  
~*~

Nuriko took advantage of the moment and went to sleep while Ashley was fainted. Poor Nuriko, bu the time he woke up, all you could hear was his scream.  
Ashley was sleeping in Nuriko's bed, and clinging to poor Nuriko. Suzaku knows how she got there.  
  
Outside, the men were doing an Eygptian Strut, while the women were doing a soap-operay strut.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Amiboshi left, while Erica recovered from her own insanity. Suboshi started to walk off, but Kayci jumped on his back (demanding a piggy-back ride). He found it a little hard to get away.  
Erica sat there mumbling random stuff (ie, socks, and chickens).  
"So do you like ducks? 'Cuz I like ducks! So you like ducks? I THOUGHT you did! I surrreee do!" Kayci rambled on, and on about ducks.  
"Umm- wait? What now?"Suboshi couldn't really catch the sentences.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotohori was looking in about 5 different mirrors.  
"Wow! This one brings out the highlights in my hair! This one shows my sexy figure! But my faces SHINES with beauty in this one!" Hotohori admired himself.  
Erica stumbled in and looked at the mirrors. "Oh my GOSH! Two Hotohori's! Let's count the Hotohori's! 1! 2! 1! 2! What could be better then 2 Hotohori's? Maybe 3, or 4, or even 5, or A BILLION!"  
Hotohori smiled. He liked this girl more then yesterday. Or even this morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashley was being dragged off while clinging to Nuriko. This wasn't even by Nuriko's own will. Nuriko broke away from the death grasp of Ashley.  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! NURIKOOOOOO!!" Ashley screamed louder then anyone wants to EVER hear in their entire life.  
Nuriko mumbled something about insane girls.  
  
Mitsukake walked by cackling and rubbing his butcher knife. Lately, there had been murders in Kutor, but they haven't found him-... yet...  
Tama-neko walks behind him with an equally sharp knife in his mouth, smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Suboshi was starting to really like Kayci. She was nice to him, and liked being around him. There was one **_BIG_** problem though. It was that Kayci liked...  
  
Tasuki saw Kayci clinging to Suboshi, and put on a slight glare. He wasn't sure WHY, he thought he hated them both... That MUST be why then! He was glaring ain utter hatred towards them! Well, he HOPED he was anyways.  
  
~*~  
  
Miaka had locked herself in her room with Tamahome. She was afraid those two idiotic girls would try to take away Tamahome from her, and being who he was, he'd probably fall for it QUITE well.  
  
~*~  
  
Chiriko, meanwhile, was researching in the study, with the Monk of No Da, on this 'Canada' place, but were having absoutly no luck with it.  
"Do you think we will EVER get them home? They aren't priestess', so they should be gone." Chiriko mumbled to Chichiri while flipping through a book.  
"Well, No Da, You never know, Da, But they aren't so bad, once you kind of get used to them being around, You know." Chichiri said with a cute smile.  
Chiriko sighed. Chichiri was definitly under their spell. He was lucky he wasn't. C'mon, Mitsukake was normal before they arrived.  
'I... think?!' Chiriko thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
** = Amiboshi was going to call Erica a freak. Why? Because Suboshi doesn't like her already, and told Amiboshi ALL about her, which made him think she was a freak of nature.   
  
Ahem, anyways, did you like it? Want some spoilers? Me and Erica write them down at the very back when we think of them, but Nadine's ending, we are not going to say, because it is to great.  
  
~Servants catch on when Erica faints, and keep scored board.  
Ie. Servant girls got a crush on Chichiri, and when Erica faints from to much No Da, they save Erica, hoping to score points with the monk. They also have a bet going on. Erica gets pissed off at them, and gets an ankle biting fetish, driving her to the next spoiler.  
  
~Palace Rehad.  
Ie. Chiriko opens a lil' help center in the palace, because everyone has been going insane. Erica ends up there, along with a servant, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Kayci, and Tasuki. Hotohori may be thrown in, for the hell of it, because we are speds. May be a seperate fic if it takes up to much space.  
  
~They bake cookies insanely.  
Big story behind this. We were baking bookies. 6 Dark Chocolate chip, 6 White Chocolate chip. We knew EXACTLY where the cookies were in there. Then, we pull them out. Somehow, we had 5 D.C, and 7 W.C. Then we began watching the cookies cook. So, the second time we attempted cooking, we found a blue hair on our cookies!! So we figure, Chichiri is trying to steal our cookies. So, we figure, why not put it in the story? And so, we shall!


End file.
